1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the present application relates to electrical fuses and their manufacture, and more specifically to a structure and method of making an electrical fuse with a replacement metal gate structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuses have been widely used in integrated circuits to store permanent information on board such as the Electronic Chip Identification (ECID), key system boot code and other critical information in the form of One-Time Programmable Read Only Memory (OTPROM). They are also widely used for redundancy repairs in memories and various integrated circuits to improve manufacturing yield or circuit trimming to fine tune device performance in analog products.
Various types of electrically-blowable fuses have been proposed for use and used in microelectronic elements, i.e., semiconductor wafers, or portions thereof such as semiconductor chips incorporating integrated circuits. Such fuses are programmed, i.e., blown, from a conductive state to a nonconductive state by driving a programming current therethrough.
Future improvements can be made to the fabrication and structure of electrical fuses in accordance with the embodiments of the invention as further described herein.